Why I Hate LittleMissGoodieTwoShoes
by acercrea
Summary: What happened to tess on Antar? incase you didn't notice i upped the rating. just so you know, i am a hard core dreamer. i hate tess with a passion. this plot bunny would not go a way, despite repeated rappings with a broom handle :)
1. On The Ship

Why I Hate Little Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes

How did this all go so wrong? Nasedo had planed it all out so perfectly. We would have the destiny book translated by Alex. I would get pregnant with Max's child. We would find the destiny book, after giving Alex flashes of Leanna being an alien and holding him in Las Cruces so he could translate it. I would mind warp Max into thinking the baby was sick. We would leave Roswell in the Granolith. I would hand the three losers over to Kivar on arrival, and would sit by his side as the mother of his heir.

It was a perfect plan.

Just one small problem.

Alex died. More importantly, I killed him. Not on purpose, and I'm really sorry, but every war has casualties, right?

But I still thought I was ok. I covered it up, it looked like a suicide, I got pregnant soon after he died, all was going to plan, right?

Wrong.

Liz Parker, that little thorn in my side, the voice telling me I wasn't good enough for Max? She didn't believe for a second that Alex would kill himself. No one believed her at first, though, so I thought I was ok.

That's when it all hit the fan. People started believing her. People in our group.

Eventually, Liz had picked so much away that no one believed he killed himself.

But lucky me, I thought, they all think Leanna did it. And by the time they figure out she is not only not the killer, she is human? I'll be gone, or she'll be dead too.

How wrong I was. Michael had to go back to his human, didn't he? If he hadn't we'd all be on our way to Antar now, and those poor hicks would finally learn not to cross me.

But no. Michael just had to realize that his home was in Roswell. And he opened the mouth of the cave and who did he find, but his girl, the Buddhist jock and little miss goodie two shoes herself. All there to tell them that they had figured it all out and that I killed their precious Alex.

So here I am. Half way to Antar, wondering what will happen to me as I have only half the deal and a possibly human child.

My life is over. Officially over. All thanks to a deal I didn't make and that Little-Miss-Goodie-Two-Shoes.


	2. It's Not My Fault, Kivar

A/N: I had originally intended this as a one-shot, but you all inspired me to continue. I plan to take it all the way till when Tess kills herself in the show. (There will be torture for little miss Its Our Destiny.) So, this is for Lily, LizEvans, and CokeOhNuts. You like me. You really like me. Tear. LOL. By the way I will be switching to third person for at least most of the story. Tess's thoughts will be in italics. -Kat

disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Just borrowed some characters for some Tess bashing. Will put them all back, I promise. Please don't sue. I own nothing of value, except my soul, and I'm kind of attached to it.

Ch. 2: Its not my fault, Kivar

_I am about to land on Antar. I know Kivar won't be happy with me. The more I think about it, the more I realize that my only possible saving grace is the boy growing inside me, the one who might in fact be human. I never thought I would ever end up hating Nasedo. But I do now. Because of him, I'm on a collision course with certain death if the child is in fact human. But I can't think about that now. Because he will keep me alive long enough to find a way off of the planet if he is. _

Just then the ship touched down roughly and her train of thought was cut off. _Antar,_ she thought grimly.

The doors of the ship were then ripped opened and armed guards rushed in, guns leveled at her head.

"Don't shoot her you imbeciles. We need her to answer some questions before we shoot her. For instance," he came level with her as he was saying this. He grabbed her hair and yanked her harshly up to his eye level. "Where are the rest of the Royal Four. The Royal one does me no good, therefore you are most likely of no use to me. Now, you have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he snarled.

"I am bearing the royal heir," she said, trying to no avail to block out the pain.

"Well, well. You may prove to be worth sparing yet, Ava. You are carrying Zan's son, and my link to the throne?"

"Yes. I swear. You can even check. Just please, don't kill me," Tess pleaded.

"Time alone will tell whether I kill you or not. In a month we will have the child and we will be wed to solidify my claim to the throne, or we will have no child and you will be dead," Kivar spat, loosening his grip on her hair.

"Begging your pardon, Kivar, but human pregnancies take nine months. I have been pregnant for a month already. It may not be the length of a human pregnancy, but won't be the length of an Antarian pregnancy. I think it may fall somewhere in between. I mean no disrespect. And I am telling you the truth. Ask Nicholas. He probably had to learn about human reproduction at least once in human school. He will tell you I'm telling the truth," she told him, trying not to piss him off.

"Fine, I will verify your story. But if I find out you were lying about any part of it, and I mean _any_ part, you will wish I had killed you now. Lorent, Marchel, contact young Nicholas. If he verifies her story put her in a cell. Keep her fed and relatively comfortable. If not, take her to Chilan. He will know what to do with her. In the meantime, put her in the pentagon room. I need to think of how I will punish her for failing to deliver on the other half of the bargain," he turned and left then, and Tess was left to rub her head as she was led to a room that contained only pentagon shaped disk. Exactly like the one Brody had used to sap Max and Tess of their powers. The guards turned it on and left her there. The whole time she was in there all she could think was how this was Liz Parkers fault.

A/N: I will try not to make anyone feel bad for Tess. I know it will be hard, as she will eventually realize that she does not hate Liz after all, she was just stupid and a whore. You see, this is why I intended it to be just a one-shot, but I will do my best. If any one has any suggestions, tell me in a review, or feel free to e-mail me at 

Read and review, people. Please. Luv Kat.


End file.
